greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hora Quan
more commonly known as the 'Metal Heads '(historically known as the '''Hora-Quan '''by the Ottsels and the '''Xin Raer '''by the Zelius, also including Metal Bugs) are a biomechanical species that was originally created to aid the Zelius in their wars against the Wioni, they had waged seversal wars with many factions thoughout their time up until the War for Haven City which led to the extinction of many Hora-Quan groups. They were one of the prominent factions in the Metal Head Wars, and the ancient enemies of the Precursors ever since the First Ottsel-Hora Quan War, but they did destroyed most of Precursor civilization during the Second Ottsel-Hora Quan War. Metal heads come in a variety of sizes, ranging from very small (ex. stinger, pod spider) to very large (ex. metal-pede, Metal Kor). Additionally, they come in a wide diversity of classifications, ranging from arthropods to dinosaurs. The most distinguishing feature of every metal head is the presence of a skull gem in the head, chest, or back History Creation Fourth Zelius Wioni War Fifth Zelius Wioni War Sixth Zelius Wioni War The Great Betyral First Ottsel-Hora Quan War Metal Head Wars Invasion of Haven City War For Haven City Extinction Overview Characteristics Metal heads have a diverse physiology with many different classifications. One singular distinguishing trait of a metal head is the bearing of a skull gem in either the crown, heart, or back of its body. Some common but non-explicit characteristics of a metal head would be two and up to four glowing yellow eyes, and a dark blue, dark red, or brown-gray skin complexion. Most, especially arthropod metal heads, have a small, round, insectoid head made with a metallic alloy, usually with mandibles or some other type of appendages present. Metal heads seem to lack in sapient intelligence, not having the ability to speak any form of dialect other than basic vocal inflections such as grunting, shrieking, and growling, which probably more reflects emotion instead of used as a verbal dialect. Despite this, at least four metal head species have been known to understand the human language. Additionally, Metal Kor and Metal Kaeden, the leader of the Metal Heads and Metal Bugs respectively, have shown the ability to speak the human language rather fluently, although they were also known to shape-shift into a human, suggesting some type of a much higher level but unexplained intelligence. Society Little is known about or able to be researched on Metal Head social structure. They do not seem to differentiate one member of their species from another, nor do they attack each other, and appear to be hardly territorial or hostile towards other members of their race. There has only been three known leaders of the Metal Heads, Metal Kor being the most prominent, with Metal Kaeden second in command. After the death of both Metal Kor and Metal Kaeden, Cyber Errol gained control of what was left of the Metal Head army. Additionally, a "dark leader" was mentioned by an oracle, though it is unknown if it was referring to Metal Kor or another former leader. There was also a particular metal-saur which carried the role of "commander", though it is likely that this was assigned by Cyber Errol, and not decided upon by the Metal Head society. Habitat Military Reproduction Technology Subspecies Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Independent